Goruru
Goruru lub Gorl — finałowy boss w grze Patapon, boss w Patapon 2: DonChaka i rzadki boss w Patapon 3. Opis Gorl, tytułowany Sługą Ciemności to wielki, straszliwy diabeł z Zaświatów, będący jednym z najpotężniejszych istot w tamtym miejscu i jednym z władców demonów. Z tego, co o nim mówią, cechuje się też niezwykłą inteligencją. Do świata Pataponów ściągnęła go potrzeba udzielenia pomocy królowej Kharmie, która zwarła z nim pakt. Gorl poprzez to przymierze próbował zniszczyć świat. Jego potężniejszym krewniakiem jest Garuru, zaś prawdopodobnymi słabszymi krewnymi Balrogi.thumb|Nieprzytomny Gorl podczas zmiany formy Wygląd i cechy formy Gorl jest stworem złożonym z dwóch ciał, z czego tylko jedno naraz może działać. Ciała mają wspólne kończyny, ale zamienne głowy i tułowia. Głowotułów jednej formy stanowi tułów drugiej. Z pleców wyrastają mu dwa duże skrzydła, które dają mu możliwość latania. Ma długie ręce z zakrzywionymi paluchami, krótkie i zgięte nogi i niewielki ogon. Jego oko, w zależności od formy, jest małe lub dosyć duże.frame|Przemiana Goruru Gdy Goruru straci znaczącą część zdrowia, zmienia swe postacie. Pada wówczas na ziemię, oko znika mu z oczodołu, leży jak martwy, a nagle oko pojawia się drugim oczodole i wstaje w drugiej formie. Forma Normalna Także zwana formą Smoka lub Diabła. W tej formie zawsze zaczyna walkę z nami. Aktywna jest jego mniejsza głowa. Porusza się dość powoli, stawiając małe kroki, jednak potrafi używać dłoni. W tej formie jego ataki opierają się głównie na Efektach Statusu. Forma Bestii W tej formie tułów formy Normalnej zmienia się w paszczę, a także zaczyna prostować nogi i przestaje używać rąk. Porusza się bardzo szybko, woli skakać lub latać niż chodzić. Jego ataki zadają najwięcej obrażeń, także dość trudno ich uniknąć. Historia W każdej z części gier Gorl pełni różne role.thumb|Gorl w miejscu walki z Pataponami Patapon Gdy królowa Kharma zrozumiała, że wkrótce Patapony pokonają armię Zigotonów, postanowiła poświęcić swą rasę dla zwycięstwa. W tym celu przywołała z piekieł straszliwego diabła, jakim był Gorl. Jemu właśnie oddała swą duszę. Miał on zapewnić jej plemieniu siły do walki, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, sam miał zniszczyć świat razem z Pataponami. Ostatecznie Patapony pokonały Zigotonów i weszły do tajemniczego kompleksu w Zaświatach, gdzie musiały zmierzyć się z Kharmą. Królowa została pokonana. Wówczas pojawił się Gorl. Plemię Pataponów musi się z nim zmierzyć w misji "Servant of Darkness", która po pierwszym ukończeniu zmienia nazwę na "Two-faced Evil Gorl".thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Goruru z "Patapon 2" Patapon 2 W tej części Gorl, nazwany Goruru nie pojawia się w świecie Pataponów. Jest tylko wspominany przez lady Meden. Walki z nim może toczyć Heros w Paraget, poprzez Bitewne Jajo Goruru, które odtwarza walkę z demonem z poprzedniej gry. Jajo Goruru zostaje zdobyte wraz z zabiciem Garuru.thumb|[[Astropon informujący o przybyciu Goruru]] Patapon 3 thumb|left|Statua GorlaW "Patapon 3" Goruru powraca z Zaświatów po wygnaniu ze świata Pataponów. Tym razem pragnie zniszczyć świat własnymi pazurami i magią. Miejscem jego przybycia jest Wulkaniczna Strefa Leniwego Demona. Tam też wypatruje go Astropon i ostrzega Uberherosa o zagrożeniu. Walkę z demonem toczy się w misji "Dwulicowy Demon Goruru". Bies pojawia się rzadko, istnieje niewielka szansa na jego ukazanie się.thumb|Goruru w Wulkanicznej Strefie Leniwego Demona W tej części można też postawić w Kryjówce posąg, przedstawiający tego potwora, dostępny u Srebrnego Hoshipona. Łupy Gorl, zabity lub wprowadzony w Zachwianie wyrzuca niewiele przedmiotów. W części pierwszej wprowadzony w Zachwianie wyrzuca tylko pieniądze, a przy śmierci materiał prawie najwyższej jakości - lub, bardzo rzadko, elementy ekwipunku Starożytnego lub Wielkiego. W części drugiej wyrzuca jedyny łup w Paraget - Parachari, za to z jego Bitewnego Jaja można zdobyć Komupona, Maski i materiały (skóry). W części trzeciej dopiero zabity wyrzuca pojedynczą Skrzynię, zaś zachwiany nie wyrzuca nic. Patapon *'Ka-Ching' *'Mitril' (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *'Tajemnicze Mięso' (ang. Dream Meat, mięso poziomu trzeciego) *'Super Cedr' (ang. Super Cedar, drewno poziomu czwartego) *'Magiczny Stop' (ang. Magic Alloy, metal poziomu czwartego *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) Patapon 2 *'Parachari' Patapon 3 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 10-30 *'Diamentowe Skrzynie' poziomu 10-30 Taktyka *Boss ten dysponuje zarówno dużą siłą ataku, jak i dużą odpornością.thumb|Gorl (w formie Normalnej) traci siły *Gorl w części pierwszej potrafi być trudnym przeciwnikiem, jednak przy silnym przygotowaniu armii i skrupulatnym unikaniu jego ataków staje się prosty do pokonania. *Goruru w części drugiej wymierza mniej silne ataki, jest łatwiejszy do pokonania.thumb|Gorl (w formie Bestii) traci siły *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką DonDon. **W części pierwszej i trzeciej (oraz w drugiej do dziesiątego poziomu) w także piosenką PonPata. *Goruru posiada niską odporność na Ogień i Podpalenie, szczególnie w części drugiej. *Jest za to odporny na Uśpienie. *W "Patapon 3" jest zaliczony do Demonów, zatem bronie przeciw tym potworom (np. miecz Flangil czy rękawica''' Chosana''') wpływa też na niego.thumb|Gorl z Mroczną Kulą *Goruru rzuca swoją mroczną kulą na odległość, jaka dzieli go od przeciwników. **Oznacza to, że jeśli np, przeciwnik tuż przed nim, rzuci kulą prosto pod swoje nogi. **Atak ten ma jednak maksymalny zasięg, zatem da się go uniknąć piosenką PonPata.thumb|Gorl składający Ofiarę *Kiedy straci dużo Zdrowia zaczyna co jakiś czas: **(W formie Normalnej) pochylać się i przymykać oko **(W formie Bestii) kiwać nosem, kręcić okiem i warczeć. *Po użyciu Szarży leży przez jakiś czas na ziemi, dopiero po chwili wstanie. Warto wykorzystać ten czas, by wykonać Naładowany Atak, lub dołożyć mu na inny sposób. *Tak samo podczas zmiany formy leży na ziemi, nic nie robiąc. **Podczas zmiany nie traci jednak Zdrowia. Dopiero gdy wstanie otrzyma wszystkie obrażenia od zebranych ciosów.frame|Śmierć Goruru *W "Patapon 2" Toripony są odporne na wszystkie jego ataki, bo latają ponad nimi. *Unik przed Szarżą należy wykonać, kiedy mniej więcej możemy wybić bęben PON w chwili, gdy rozszerza mu się źrenica. Jeśli jest stanowczo za późno lub za wcześnie, należy użyć naładowanej obrony, przyszykowawszy ją wcześniej (gdy Bestia leciała do tyłu). Ataki i umiejętności Goruru dysponuje następującymi zdolnosciami, zależnymi od formy: Szał (Umiejętność bierna obu form wyłącznie w "Patapon 3") Po utracie około połowy Punktów Życia Goruru zmieni formę, a potem przestanie przygotowywać ataki (za wyjątkiem Złożenia Ofiary), przez co on będzie atakował z zaskoczenia, a my stracimy czas na reakcję. W Szale zadawane przezeń obrażenia są ciut mniejsze. Jednak Efekty Statusu oraz Złożenie Ofiary działają równie silnie. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna obu form) Człapiąc przed siebie każdym krokiem Goruru odepchnie zdeptane jednostki do tyłu (w trójce też zada niskie obrażenia i wprowadzi w Zachwianie). W Szale chodzi szybciej niż zwykle. Przed tym atakiem można obronić się za pomocą dowolnej piosenki obronnej. Najlepiej po prostu nie zbliżać się do potwora. Ataki w formie Normalnej W tej formie Gorl wymierza ataki najmocniej traktujące Efektami Statusu.thumb|Gorl szykuje Mroczną Kulę (po prawej atak) Mroczna Kula Goruru wystawi przed siebie dłoń, po czym formuje w niej fioletową kulę z ciemnej materii, którą rzuci w armię Pataponów. Kula zada średnie obrażenia, Podpali i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Najlepszą obroną jest DonDon, ale zadziała też PonPata, ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalne. W Patapon 3 dym wydobywający się z miejsca rozbicia kuli także zadaje obrażenia. Nie unosi się on na tyle wysoko, by uszkodzić Patapony w trakcie gdy wykonują komendę Don Don Chaka Chaka ale jeśli opadną minimalnie za wcześnie, zostaną przysmażone. (W trójce nie trzyma wyprostowanej łapy, tylko od razu zaczyna formować kulę.)thumb|Gorl szykuje Złożenie Ofiary (po prawej próba złapania) Złożenie Ofiary Gorl pochyli się nad Pataponami i lekko podniesie łapska, po czym złapie losowego Patapona, cofnie się, podniesie ofiarę do góry... I w Patapona uderzy piorun, który zada mu 999 (w "Patapon"), 9999 (w "Patapon 2"), lub 999999 (w "Patapon 3") obrażeń. Przed złapaniem uchroni jednostkę DonDon lub PonPata. Zabici tym atakiem Heros lub Uberheros już się nie odrodzą, a w Patapon nie odzyskamy czapki po zabitym. Zamrażający Łopot (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon 2", od poziomu 10) Goruru zacznie podnosić i opuszczać łapy, machać lekko skrzydłami, po czym zacznie nimi łopotać, wywołując podmuchy, odpychając Pataponów do tyłu, a także silnie Zamrażając jednostki. Najprościej użyć komendy PATA PON DON CHAKA, bo ten atak nie zadaje absolutnie żadnych obrażeń niezależnie od poziomu. Ataki w formie Bestii W tej formie Gorl wymierza najbardziej śmiercionośne ataki, zadające najwięcej obrażeń.thumb|Gorl szykuje atak Mrocznymi Węgielkami (po prawej atak) Mroczne Węgielki Goruru schyli się i rozłoży wysoko skrzydła, po czym zionie przed siebie ciemnymi węgielkami. Ten atak zadaje łącznie średnie obrażenia. Głównie Usypia, Zachwiewa i lekko Podpala trafione jednostki. Najlepszym unikiem są piosenki PonPata lub DonDon, ChakaChaka nie uchroni w stu procentach, jednak jest najlepszym wyjściem w pierwszej części trylogii. Atak wyjątkowo szybki w pierwszej części i czasem niemożliwy do zablokowania na czas.thumb|Gorl szykuje Szarżę Szarża Gorl wykona kilka skoków do tyłu, odleci daleko, stanie prosto rozkładając skrzydła, a następnie popędzi ku Pataponom, na koniec skacząc i ryjąc nosem ziemię jak lodołamacz. Ten atak zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Odrzuca. Piosenka DonDon zadziała jedynie w Patapon 2. W Patapon 1 zależnie od time'ingu należy użyć naładowanej, bądź zwykłej obrony, jeśli nie zdążyliśmy przygotować lub PonPata. Lodowy Promień (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon 2" od poziomu 10) Goruru pochyli się i spojrzy w ziemię, po czym wyemituje z paszczy potężny, błękitny promień, rażąc nim wszystkie jednostki przed sobą. Atak ten zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, a także Zamraża. Jedyną metodą obrony jest piosenka DonDon. Inne nic nie dadzą. thumb|left|400px|Karta Gorla Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Bossowie Ostateczni